Becoming A Hero
by kvzero
Summary: This is the beginning of Linny and Icebo's journey to becoming worldwide known heroes. A common crossover with Sonic's world to define the future of superpowers introducing new OC's and old Sonic characters!


Ch.1: New Beginnings

To be quite complacent. War never benefits anyone. Sonic and the freedom fighters for example, have been fighting the force since their parents were taken aback. There never is a form of stopping it, a form to abate the growing evil. It's simply the oppression of evil from heroes. A hero...what is a hero?

A small, raccoon gifted with the quirk of fire made her way into the kitchen. Making herself breakfast, she began to set up another plate for her friend Icebo. He was a hedgehog, gifted with the quirk of ice. However, this brings issues, she cannot be in very cold places and he cannot abide in very warm places. Both have made their attempt to become heroes in the modern city of Japan.

Linny heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I see you're up already Icebo." She stated blankly while taking a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Ah ha, and you're up early, _again._ " He retorted.

"It's literally 12, try waking up a little earlier."

"Besides my sleeping habits, I have a better idea of what we are going to do today."

"That is...?"

"We will join the police academy, become police by day, heroes by night!"

Linny looked at him, partly in shock and wonder. "Is that what you really think about?"

His smile dropped and he began to walk near the window, "How else to help people, we were born with these powers, then why not take advantage of them?"

"Japan isn't ready to see us in action plus the real problem is the fact that we can't really control our flow of power. We either use it at 0 or 100% and cause chaos."

His shoulders slumped and he sat in the couch. "Sitting here all day doesn't sound fun either you know."

"Then we should go search for people who have powers like us." Linny suggested. "You never know, we could get help."

He nodded and both began to make their way to the main plaza. They personally loved the plaza, filled with people and buzzing with activity. Kids played around the fountain, merchants sold their products, business men are flying their newly designed drones. Japan always buzzed with activity. Linny bought a few rice balls, and watched as Icebo played hide and seek.

But the flashbacks came back.

 _She was dreaming of chaos, she dreamed about carrying a silver plate with treats to the dinner table with the guests for Christmas, and suddenly setting the plate on fire. Blazing flames got caught by the ends of the table cloth, setting everything ablaze. The guests screamed and her parents tried to restrain her. But she couldn't control it. She dropped everything, and released herself from their grasps. She ran towards the exit, and kept going, hoping the dark wouldn't deviate her from finding the nearby lake. Accidentally falling, she finds the lake and begins to struggle to swim out. Slowly, and weakly, she begins to weaken. Her fire is put off, creating smoke when she landed. Her blood weakens at an amazing but terrifying rate. She couldn't scream for help or she'd drown faster. Icebo wasn't anywhere near. In fact no one was near to help her. Linny stops struggling and looks at the passing fish staring at her wide eyed._

 _This is a really pathetic way to die, you idiot. She told herself. She sees in the glimpse of water, a scythe coming down at her, slowly stopping when it reaches the hem of her shirt. It hooks her up and pulls her out at an amazing speed. Linny gasps for air and stops to look at a pair of black sleek boots in the dirt._

"Who are you?" _She asks, rolling herself up from the cold._

"I should be asking you, what are you doing crashing into lakes Linny?" _The voice responds. It was a male, not Icebo but a calmer but a blunt male voice._ _She looks up, and sees his penetrating blue eyes, that shone brighter than anything she's ever seen. His hair was white like snow, it was clear he was out in some kind of war outfit. But how was she to know? She was only seven years old back then._

"You're the one that people talk about." _She said quietly._

 _He frowned a bit, but handed her a jacket_. "Let's go, your family must be worried about you."

"My fire is crazy, sir, will I ever be a hero?" _She politely asks_.

"You were meant to be a hero." _He said._

 _Her eyes lit up in hope, and she thanked him when she got into her house. Once she turned around to introduce him to her parents she realized he was gone._

 _But who was he?_

Her mind comes back into the present and this time Icebo is just chasing pigeons. They are eighteen years old now. And they are still stuck in the same predicament.

"Icebo?" Linny asked.

"What's up buttercup?" Icebo asked while smirking.

"Okay don't wall me that second I just had an epiphany."

"Which is?"

"I know one person who can help us out."

His eyes stared at her back with a glint of confusion, "Who?"

"Remember when I fell into the lake? When I was seven or maybe six years old? The guy who saved me?"

He nodded. "The dude that gets away with saving people with zero pictures in the internet."

"We should find him."

"Linny you're insane I hope you know."

She smiled and began to run back into the house with a new hope.

I apologize for the shortness. I am just getting started with this new ark and I am hoping to clear some things now. These OCs are not mine, they are property of Omiza-Zu on DeviantArt. Linny is a raccoon and both Icebo and our mystery guy are hedgehogs. But do not fret, Sonic and the others do come into play later on. I will be using the comic version of events since it's more accurate to their character. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
